Movie Night
by A. G. Moria
Summary: Who knew that horror movies didn't sit well with Jack Frost? The Nightmare King didn't... or maybe he did...


**Watching different horror movies instantly made me think "Hey what if Pitch Black watched some of these movies?" Then I thought of an even better idea: What if he watched them with Jack Frost? **

**Thus this fanfic was born. So here, have it… um, enjoy it… Yeah I'm out of words to say up here…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... I just wish I could own them and then force them to do what this fanfic makes them do...**

* * *

The living room was now dark as night, the only light coming from the small TV screen resting on the carpeted floor.

If you were to look in on the two immortals at this moment, you would see a rather peculiar sight. The Nightmare King was stretched out along the length of the worn couch, his long limbs hanging off of the end, while the Guardian of Fun was comfortably lying atop his chest.

Pitch had objected to this at first, but Jack had insisted that it would be more pleasant that way.

The two had settled down for the day after spending it being successful in whatever Jack did for fun and whatever Pitch did to induce fear, and rewarded themselves by watching a few classic horror movies. Now, of course, the Boogeyman had voted for things like 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' and 'Carnival of Souls' but Frost had requested both 'Psycho' and 'Night of the Living Dead' instead.

Well not wanting to get into a fight over what the two of them watched, they settled with the idea of watching all of their chosen movies in one night.

After the two watched and finished 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' and 'Carnival of Souls' without much incident, and Pitch was worried that Jack had dozed off at a few moments, and had to fill him in on certain plot points that he had missed.

As the hours flew by, the two found themselves finally finishing up their last movie: 'Psycho'. Pitch Black had taken a slightly sick pleasure in feeling Jack tense and gasp during the film, grinning as he unknowingly wound his hands into Pitch's shirt and pulled himself closer and closer to the dark king. Pitch, in a half-hearted attempt to calm the other man, placed his hand over Jack's head and ran his fingers through the other male's soft white hair in an ever so gentle manner. He felt a small flutter of emotion in his chest as Jack sighed contentedly and nuzzled against Pitch's grey neck.

When the movie was finished, the Nightmare King stretched and made an attempt to get off the couch, only to be stopped by Jack groggily mumbling something against his neck. He froze and realized that he had fallen asleep on top of him.

Sighing quietly, Pitch shifted and moved so that he could lay the younger immortal down on the couch.

As he stood up and began to walk away, he stopped when he heard Jack call out to him gently. He turned and found him still asleep, curled up on his side, his silvery bangs slightly obscuring his face. Pitch smiled gently and brushed the hair away, kissing Jack lightly on his lips.

The young Guardian sighed quietly and Pitch decided that he would simply leave him there for the night; it would be easier for him than waking him up or having to move him like he would a small child.

Pitch Black was asleep for only about two or three hours before being startled awake. As he forced himself into a slight state of consciousness, he noticed that he was being held tightly around the midsection. He flicked a lamp on and was almost surprised to see Jack holding onto him, his face was ashen and he was shaking slightly.

Normally the Nightmare King would have taken immense pleasure in the obvious signs of fear written blatantly across Jack's features, but at the moment he was more overcome with a horrible, nagging concern.

"Jackson? What's wrong"? He asked, rubbing his eyes. Jack simply shook his head and pulled Pitch even closer.

"Nightmare"? Pitch asked him again. The young Guardian tensed and whimpered quietly, burying his face in the Nightmare King's chest.

"Will you just hold me? ...Please..."? Jack asked softly, his voice broken and small, not unlike a frightened child.

It took a second, but Pitch smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him down with him as he lay back down. He turned the lamp off and attentively listened to the other male's shaky breaths.

However, a dark voice nagged at the back of his head. It wanted to scare the Guardian into submission and literally scare him to death. _"He doesn't need the movies to scare him..."_ It muttered within his mind. _"Give me just a few minutes with him... I will show him truuuee feeeaaaarrrr..."_

Pitch Black mustered up the willpower to silence the dark voice's in his head for a while, and only managed to relax once he had heard Jack's shaky breathing even out into the calm, regular patterns of sleep. The dark king soon drifted off to sleep himself a few minutes later, Jack still held tightly in his arms.

The Nightmare King didn't think he had ever slept so well.

* * *

**So that's it for this one-shot, people!**

**So... Later!**


End file.
